


Art for in a new light

by nix_this



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Penises, dirty dirty porn, everything you love really, shamelessly exploitative shredded clothing, suggestive rock formations, tentacles that look like penises, there are tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby's first Tentacle Porn, for the guro square on my kink bingo card.</p><p>Much love to hoosierbitch for all of the dirty, hot, wrong over the years. This is the most explicit thing I've ever drawn, you should be honoured ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for in a new light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in a new light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96263) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 




End file.
